


Tumbler prompts and dabbles

by Linisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Collection of dabbles from my prompt list on Tumblr containing mostly NaruHina fluff.Posted in the order they were written.1. “How is my wife more badass than me?”2. 40. “The kids, they ambushed me!”





	1. 29. “How is my wife more badass than me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna prompt me send me a message:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

Naruto were throwing himself from tree to tree, pushing his body to move faster, willing his limbs to give more power so he would just get there  _ now _ . 

Konohamaru had come bursting into the Hokage office, panting as he explained that they had received a message that Sakura and Ino had been cornered on the edge of the fire nations border while returning home from a diplomatic mission, an assignment that should have been easy and fast. 

It seemed some rouge ninjas from Iwa had been stalking them and had had little to no chance, outnumbered and tired form the trip. The Konoha team were losing fast. Naruto was just about to send after a team when Konohamaru admitted to running in to Hinata on the way to the office, who had taken off towards the border as soon at Konohamaru had explained the situation. 

Naruto had been out of the office before Konohamaru were done explaining, shouting back for him an Shikamaru to get a team together as he pushed himself in the direction towards the fight. The mere thought that something were to happen to Hinata, that someone would harm her, sent fearful shivers down his spine. Memories from the fight with Pain and the fourth shinobi war, Hinata’s scared tissue that he now kissed every night, willing them to disappear, wishing he could remove the old pain. The thought of more. He could even imagine it. 

This was so unlike her, rushing head first into battle without orders, and at the same time it was just like her all the same. Naruto had seen the look in Konohamaru's eye. If the yough ninja had given Hinata that frightened look, she would have dropped everything to rush to the aid of their friends. She just couldn't stand by and wait if there were something she could do. Naruto had been holding her back lately, sending team eight on easy and diplomatic missions just so she wouldn't get hurt. It wasn't so much that he thought that she couldn't handle it, it was completely selfish. Being a ninja was dangerous, even easy missions could go wrong, and Naruto was not about to lose her. What if she got hurt again, because of him. Or even died. He truly couldn't bare it. 

As he increased his speed he started picking up silvers of Hinata’s chacera a head of him. Like a strong pulse, beating as he came closer and closer. She must have stopped, probably already in battle. 

The time to catch up felt like ages before he finally crashed down into the glade. The sight that met him is more a K.O than anything else. To one side he spotted Sakura and Ino, both visibly beat up but alive and awake, laying in the grass. Two unknown ninjas laid a few meters away from them and another two Naruto spotted in between the the trees deeper in to the forest. As far as he could tell all is alive but been incapacitated. 

It’s the sight in the middle of the glade that really made him halt. 

Hinata’s deep blue long hair swayed in the wind as her posture relaxed, one rough ninja laying behind her and one underneath her right foot. Her Byakugan shrunk back, relaxing her face as she retreated her gentle fist chacera from her palms, gold wedding band gleamed as it catch the light in the sun. There was blood on her left cheek, red standing out against her pale skin. Her lilac top was ripped at the right side, small drops of blood seeping through and dropping down onto the grass.

He was at her side instantly, wrapping an arm around her waist catching her as her body relaxed against his. A soft hiss left her lips as his fingers slid across the wound by her hip.    
“Naruto.” She said, turning towards him with a small smile. His heart ached at the sight of the blood on her face and his other hand came up to caress her cheekbone. The blood smeared and reveal whole skin benethes, not her blood then. “Have you checked on Ino and Sakura?” She asked. 

Naruto scofs. Like anyone beside her would be his priority right now. He’s not inferior to his friends well-being but here stands his bleeding wife, looking like she took out an entire gang of rogue ninjas all on her own. He’s entitled to be biased. Besides, Sakura and Ino have been through worse, they will be fine. 

“You scared me.” He admitted instead, lips pressing lightly against her soft cheek above the blood. 

“Im sorry” She said, eyes gleaming like she’s not sorry at all. Chuckling he lifted her up next to his side, carrying her her over to  the other Konoha ninjas.

“Good job Hinna, you beat them all up.” Sakura praised as she stretches, hands coming up to clutch at her side. 

“Yeah, you were amazing.” Ino agreed.

Naruto looks around the area again, taking in the site. He can’t know what the situation was like before she got here, but he knows she must have put up a hell of a fight. 

Naruto would have sent another team if it wasn't for her rushing in. It would have been the more sensible plan, calculated, nothing like the hotheaded display his wife has put up today.

“How is my wife more badass than me?” He said, pulling her close and kissing her lips. A small blush dusted her cheekbones. 

“Silly Naruto.” She chilled as she smiled. Behind them Kiba and Akamaru land, followed by Choji and Rock Lee. Presumably the first three ninjas Shikamaru could get a hold of. 

“Woah. What happened here?” Kiba asked, looking around. 

Naruto nudged his wife in her unharmed ribs. “Told you. Badass.” 

The way back was silent, Akamaru carried the wounded Ino and Sakura as Kiba runs behind, Rock Lee and Choji left behind to take care of the rough ninjas. Hinata fitted snugly on Naruto's back as he jumped from tree to tree, making their way back to Konoha. When they arrive he planed on taking her home, strip her out of her bloody and ripped clothes and wash all the wounds. Hopefully they would heal better than the old ones. Maybe he could even go out and pick up some cinnamon buns, or send a clone at least. He should spoil her, he does it far to rarely. 

On his back, Hinata sighed happily, leaving a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

  
  



	2. 40. “The kids, they ambushed me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the blank period - kids around the ages of one and three. 
> 
> If you wanna prompt me: [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)

It’s been a long day at the Hokage office, helping Kakashi getting thru the endless stacks of paper. It had been tedious work, getting through all of the reports, admissions and the new ninja teams needing to be set up. By the time half of them were done, it had been time to rush home.

It was early evening, earlier than Naruto usually managed to get himself home from training to be the head of one of the hidden villages, but the early evening has its reasons. Tonight, there was some sort of traditional - gala? Party? Naruto really hadn’t been paying attention to the functions specifics, only knew he had to be there. Dressed up and ready to continue to be The Hokage prodigy.

Naruto sighed as he made his way through known streets towards his home. He was so proud over accomplishing so much, so close to his childhood dream, but right now he wished he could just drop the chase and crawl into Boruto or Himawari’s bed, smell in the soft child smell and fall asleep; only to have Hinata wake him an hour later to make sure he ate before falling in to their bed. Social events was not on the wish list. He sighed again. Luckily Hinata would be with him. One of the few perks of getting out of the house, being able to spend some time with his amazing wife. They would probably not be able to talk much, but at least he would be able to hold her close to his side as they made pleasantries, Hinata whispering who they were meeting and what he could talk to them about. Always knowledgeable and kind; Hinata was one of the reasons he had managed the social aspects as well as he had. She always had such a great handle on things. He fully expected the house to be quiet, kids tucked into bed, Hinata already dressed, his traditional Kimono placed on the bed.

So when he came in hearing wincitin of his house and a loud crash rang through the quiet evening air all of his senses heightened as he threw himself towards their home. Shit shit shit. Was it an attack? Were there someone who was trying to hurt his family? Why had he taken such a long time to get home? What if it was already too late? He crashed in through the front door, pulse beating fast as he scanned the home for the intruder. What he was met with was, not what he expected.

Hinata, dressed only in her purple underwear, was running after Boruto who was wearing a white hat on his head and a red blanket as a cape, fabric trailing behind him on the floor. On her hip she held Himawari, giggling with a toothless grin. The floor was littered with toys, clothes and a crashed plate, food splashed on the floor next to it.

“Boruto! Stop this instance!” Hinata scolded as Boruto jumped up to one of the couches, laughing as he slipped out of Hinata’s grip.

“You can’t catch me mommy I’m the Hokage!” Boruto shouted as he used the couch as a stepping stool to get up to higher ground on one of the shelfs.

“Kage bunshin no jutsu!” Boruto shouted as he jumped off, Hinata pulling in a sharp breath as she lunged forward to catch him, managing just before he fall to the ground.

“Aw, MOM! No fun!” Boruto pouted as Hinata caught her breath. Boruto squirmed in her grip, only to spot Naruto by the door, still holding it open.

“Dad!” He called, trying again to squirm his way out of his mother grip to get to his father.

Hinata’s eyes grew big as saucers as they locked eyes and Naruto could almost see the apologies forming in her mind. Before she had the chance though, joy bubbled up in Naruto, the fear he felt for a few seconds exchanged for relief and joy in the absurdity of the situation rushed through him and he started to laugh.

“Is this what happens when I’m not home?” He asked, laughter bubbling out of him as Hinata’s eyes grew even bigger, bright flush on her cheeks.

“Naruto! The kids, they ambushed me!” Hinata said as he flush spread up to her ears. _Adorable. So freaking cute._

“You sure about that Hime?” He asked, knowing the pet name would make her flush even more. As he expected, the blush traveled down to her neck, cheeks burning bright.

“I-I.” Hinata stutterd and Naruto laughed even harder. It was so rare these day that he got her flustered, not like when they were younger when she blushed just by looking at him. Feeling nostalgic and bold, he went for the kill.

“You don’t walk around in just your underwear all day? You should.” He said, voice dropping a little lower as he stopped laughing, smiling big.

Hinata squaked, ams moving  as if to cover herself up, which of course was impossible since she was holding both kids. Boruto saw his chance and successfully squirmed free, darting forward to get to his father.

“Daddy! Look! I’m the Hokage!” He said as Naruto took the few steps inside, capturing the blond child before he stepped on the broken porcelain scattered on the floor.   
“I can see that.” Naruto laughed, looking back at his wife who seemed to have composed herself a bit, blush still on her face but with a fond smile on her lips. Naruto smiled back, shifted Boruto’s small frame to his hip before summoning four shadow clones who immediately started cleaning up.

“That’s cheating” Hinata scolded without any bite as Naruto stepped closer, wrapping his free arm around her as his lips found her forehead.

“Ew! Gross!” Boruto called as Himawari giggled, trying to grab her brother.

“Nothing gross about loving your wife Boruto” Naruto said before leaning in and placing another kiss, this one on her lips. A soft knock rang through the house startling them all as the door slid open, revealing Konohamaru, ready for babysitting.

“Hi guys! Ready to get going?” He called before stopping completely, mouth falling open as he took in the scene. Naruto dropped Boruto softly onto the floor, before him and the four clones darted forward, pushing Konohamaru out.

“Stop eyeing my wife!” The clones and Naruto all shouted at the same time.

“I-I wasn’t I swear!” Konohamaru stuttered as he let himself be pushed out of the house, hands coming up to cover his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


	3. She's hiding behind the sofa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For Day's and the prompt:_ She's hiding behind the sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Day's for this lovely prompt. I'm so glad you sent it to me. I haven't written them in a while and it was so much fun to get back to them, even if im feeling rusty. hahah. I hop you still enjoy this halloween inspired ficlet.

Naruto feels good. Really good. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this confident, and its just in time too, because he’ll really needs it tonight. He rolls his showers and shakes his body, trying to get rid of the nerves. Beside him, Sauske _tsk’s_ and rolls his eyes. Naruto shoots him a glare. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he asks, looking over Sasuke’s costume, which isn’t really a costume, just his old graduation suit, claiming to be James Bond. Naruto had called it costume party cheating. Sauske said nothing. And okay, Naruto might sort of be wearing a suit too, but at least his shirt is open to reveal his tight super man t-shirt. It’s a perfect replica of Clark Kent, he even has the glasses. Innovative, instead of tacky, like Sasuke. 

“Can’t you stand still for one second? You’re so insufferable,” Sauske says and now it’s Naruto’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“Can you be nice? I’m excited,” Naruto points out when they finally reach Ino’s front door. They’ve been invited to her annual costume party, one they attend every year, but this year is special. This year, Ino’s invited her very pretty colleague who Naruto may or may not have a huge crush on. Tonight is the night. Tonight, he’s finally going to ask her out. 

He’s tried before of course, tried to be smooth and charming and somehow he always fucks it up, or the fire alarm in the bakery goes off or someone else comes in to ask for her number and he can’t just ask after that and _uuugh_. Anyway. Tonight he’s gonna try, and if she rejects him he’s gonna take it and then go home and wallow in ramen and sulk. It’s not that he feels entitled to her, because he’s well aware that she’s out of his league. Way, way out, but a man can dream. Especially when his dream girl is just so _dreamy_.  She’s actually perfect, with her soft smile, kind eyes, blushing cheeks. The way she makes beautiful and tasty pastries, takes care of the costumers. The way she holds her own when someone treats someone else unkindly, how sweet she sounds when she laughs. Okay. Yeah. Naruto has a huge crush on Hinata, but who wouldn’t? She’s so awesome. 

Ino opens the door in her witch costume, short black dress and pointy hat on her head. She smiles and greets them warmly, hugging both of them before ushering them in. The apartment is packed, and Ino gives them both cups of some sort of punch before sending them on their way. Sasuke disappears almost immediately, and Naruto can only assume he’s going to go find Sakura who he met definitely has a crush on but would never admit. Idiot. 

He can’t see Hinata anywhere, and he continues to casually look through the rooms to find her. Ino said she’d be there, and Naruto can’t wait to see her costume. Maybe she hasn’t arrived yet. He takes another lap around Ino’s home, looking carefully at everyone in case she’s in an elaborate costume, but no one fits. He does get held up in conversations though, and the final one is Kiba. 

Kiba went to school with him, all through elementary school to high school, and it’s how they all know each other. The only reason Hinata didn’t was because her parents sent her to private school. Apparently they’re loaded. Kiba knows Hinata too though, since they grew up next door from each other. 

Kiba chatters about work, and Naruto tries to find an in, not wanting to be rude, but after a fem minutes he can’t take it anymore. 

“Have you seen Hinata?” he asks, cutting Kiba off mid-sentence. Kiba rolls his ears but then there’s an amused glint in his eyes. Naruto frowns, restlessness growing in his chest.  Kiba sips his drink casually, before turning back to Naruto with a smile. 

“She’s hiding behind the sofa,” he says, so casually that it takes Naruto a moment to register what he’s said. 

“I- what?” Naruto asks, wondering if he heard it wrong. Kiba smiles wider, laughing as he shakes his head.

“Right there,” Kiba says, nodding towards the couch leaning against the living room wall. Naruto eyes him warily, not really trusting his old friend. Kiba’s put Naruto through a lot of shit when they were growing up, initiating pranks. It’s not like Naruto didn’t also do that, but this could definitely be a joke. Still, it’s to intriguing not to check it out. 

Naruto leaves Kiba with his smug expression and dog costume, walking over to the green couch. The party is in full swing, and no one seems to pay him any mind as he crunches down, peering behind the furniture. His heart almost stops, because there is definitely someone there, squeezed between the sofa and wall. He blinks, and then blinks again. She’s curled up, forehead resting on her knees. It’s a bit to dark too see what she’s wearing, but she doesn’t seem to have seen him yet. 

“Hinata?” he calls and her head snaps up, eyes wide as she looks at him. She really is so gorgeous. Her pale eyes meets his, wide and surprised and he can’t help but smile, she just has that affect on him. “What are you doing?” 

“I- uhm,” she stutters, shifting away from him slightly. “I’m hiding.” 

Naruto frowns, tilting his head to try to figure out what going on. He comes up with nothing. “Why?”

Hinata sighs, deep and long, before biting her lip, looking down at her knees. “Ino convinced me into a costume and I- It’s a bit too much, and then people started looking at me funny so I hid,” she says and that’s so incredibly cute Nature barely knows what to do with himself.

“I’m sure you look amazing,” he comments, and sees her duck her head, even in the dark catching her blush. “It looks super tight in there,” he comments. “Want to come out?”

“No I-,” Hinata starts, shaking her head, dark hair dancing around her face. “You should go enjoy the party Naruto, don’t waste your time with me.”

“But I want to hang out with _you_ ,” he points out, an idea forming in his mind. He shrugs his black suit jacked off, handing it into the small space. “Will wearing this make you feel better?” 

Hinata takes it gingerly, and Naruto smiles, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “You really didn’t have to do this Naruto,” she says and Naruto can see her squirm to put the jacket on. “I’m sure you have others you want to see. “

“Nope,” he proudly proclaims. “Only you.”

“O-Oh,” she stutters, and then Naruto reaches an arm in, smiling brightly. 

“Come out?” 

Soft fingers curl around his palm and he scoots back, letting her follow and okay, Naruto was not prepared. 

Hinata is beautiful every day, hair up in a bun and flour on her cheeks, in soft sweaters and jeans. He’s just not prepared for the feeling of seeing her in his jacket, in his clothes. His heart races again, and he tries a smile, feeling his hand tremble. Shit this is what always happens when he’s trying o ask her out and then he makes a mess. _Calm your shit down Naru_ to. 

Hinata smiles softly, and then they rise, still holding each other’s hand. She’s in a tight form fitting dress that hug all her curves, but the jacket does a good job of making the look more modest. Hinata squirms and Naruto looks up into her eyes, butterflies doing flips. 

“You look beautiful,” he says and that pretty blush blooms on her cheeks, and then she ducks her head. 

“I feel ridiculous,” she says, pulling the jacket closer to her frame. “Thank you for the coat. I really like your costume.”

“Thanks,” Naruto says and beams, squeezing her hand. 

“Seems like you saved me, super man,” she jokes and Naruto laughs, smiling wider as she giggles too. 

“Can I save you from this party too?” he asks, words falling from his mouth even without thinking, far smoother than anything else he’s said to her ever before. Hinata’s eyes go wide and she searches his face, mouth opening slightly. “Dinner, maybe?” 

This is it. Naruto’s heart is hammering wildly in his chest as he waits, hoping for a chance. He hopes to be able to get to know her better, show her how amazing he would treat her. 

Hinata grips his hand tighter and then smiles, nodding once. 

“Yes. I would love that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)  
> If you wanna prompt me, for this story, someone else ive written or just in general:  
> [Prompt list](https://linisen.tumblr.com/post/182470660496/send-me-a-ship-and-a-prompt-and-ill-write-a)


End file.
